


Deep

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gore, M/M, Slash, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put down all your weapons, let me in through your open wounds. Let me in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This has been sitting in my folders for a while and I'm sort of stuck at this point, but I like how I wrote it so much that I think I'm going to split it into two parts. The next chapter will be up whenever I get it done. Also a warning, this will be a very mature story. There aren't many warnings for this chapter, but next chapter will have many warnings for various things. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Deep**

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here."

The dust from the mine collapse began to settle, and the glow of blue optics met red. His blue optics squinted in annoyance, his scowl hidden by the drifting soil that still lingered in the air.

"What do you want?"

He could only see the crimson red glow of the Decepticon medic's optics, and he had hoped that that would be the only part he'd see of him. His say his optics move slightly before speaking again.

"Tut-tut, Autobot. No need to get testy. I mean you no harm."

Ratchet huffed. "Yeah, right. Said no Decepticon ever."

The Autobot medic heard the other sigh. "I'm giving you my word, Ratchet. I am not here to cause you any harm, physically or otherwise."

"I have a hard time believing that."

Another sigh, only this was laced with slight frustration.

By this time, the dust had cleared, and their optics had adjusted to the sudden darkness that had fallen upon them as the mine had. As the light soil faded away, Ratchet looked down to see Knock Out's rotary saw against his neck, while the other medic looked down to see the Autobot's scalpels brushing against his neck cables.

Knock Out laughed. "Well, you certainly aren't any fool."

"And you aren't very good at lying."

"You've got me there, Autobot."

He saw Ratchet smirk.

"But, I am good at backstabbing."

Ratchet grunted as Knock Out's rotary saw nicked his shoulder while one of his scalpels sliced into the other medic's upper arm, energon leaking from the small wound. Knock Out grit his teeth slightly, putting one of his saws away to put pressure on his wound.

"For an Autobot, you can cut _deep_."


End file.
